


Drive safe

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [28]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 73, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Jaehyun finally could drive without supervision, and Doyoung wasn't calm about it





	Drive safe

It would be an overexaggeration to say that Jaehyun waited for this in whole life, but... Yes, he did, and this day finally came. The young alpha took a deep breath and shivered from the pleasure as his fingers softly caressed the leather on the wheel.

"Oh, my beautiful baby..." He muttered to himself, earning himself a snort from Johnny who was standing outside the door.

"First, it's still MY car. Two, don't think that you're an adult now just because you can drive a car without someone next to you" the elder said, which caused Yuta and Ten laugh in the background. 

They have just came back from grocery shopping, so now Jaehyun could take the car to get some stuff from work. And no need to say, Jaehyun felt like he had the world at his feet because now he didn't need supervision to drive. 

Jaehyun sent Johnny a grimace, still holding onto the wheel.  
"Don't spoil the fun" he said. Johnny laughed, but was soon pushed aside by Doyoung, who was eager to get to his alpha. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go? " He asked, eyeing his mate worried. Jaehyun smiled at the beta. Him being always worried and nagging was the downside of dating someone older. (Even if it was just 1 year...)

Jaehyun smiled at his beta. Gotta appreciate if someone cares for you, especially if you would do the same in their place.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I can handle this fine" he said, lifting one of his hands from the wheel to caress Doyoung's face softly.

"Okay..." The other muttered softly. "But drive carefully!" He said, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Jaehyun's cheek. 

Jaehyun smiled. He was disgustingly happy.  
"Thanks babe, I will. See you soon!" He said before he closed the door and turned the key.  
The car started.

Jaehyun groaned, satisfied.  
"That's right, purr for daddy" 

And with that, he drove off into the distance.


End file.
